La journée des dupes (Challenge 2)
by Coljayjay
Summary: Troisieme auteur en compétition. Challenge: S'aider de la vidéo de publicité "Crime" regroupant les show "Person of interest" et " Esprit criminel" et en faire une fanfiction RINCH.


_**AN: Voici l'auteur n°3. Il restera un dernier auteur.**_

 _ **Je suis surprise de n'avoir pas vue plus de commentaires sur la précédente! Bah alors les filles? On ne lit plus?! Allez pensez aux filles qui ont joué le jeu de mon challenge tordu lol!**_

 _ **Attention celui là est chaud!**_

 _PS: Je précise qu'aucunes des auteures n'a été corrigé, du coup bah y a des trucs qui se baladent... Isatis detend toi, on fait ce qu'on peut mdr!_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Silencieux et méfiants, les quatre protagonistes s'avançaient dans un entrepôt désaffecté situé au Nord de Manhattan. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres les uns des autres et se toisèrent pendant de longues secondes. La tension était palpable, chaque camp essayant d'évaluer le degré de dangerosité de l'autre. Il faut dire que les deux équipes n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être repérées en pleine mission et encore moins de devoir s'en expliquer. Mais le fait est qu'elles devaient s'expliquer sous peine de ne pas arrêter un assassin pour l'une et de ne pas sauver un numéro pour l'autre.

-Pourquoi nous suivez-vous ? demanda John Reese avec son calme habituel.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, on aurait pu croire que l'homme au costume était parfaitement détendu voire même un peu blasé. Mais pour Finch, qui le côtoyait depuis quelques années maintenant, il savait que l'ex-agent de la CIA était concentré, tendu, prêt à saisir son arme au moindre mouvement suspect.

-Je pourrais vous retourner la même question, répondit l'autre homme du tac-au-tac avec un sourire suffisant.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici? demanda l'agent d'un ton plus agressif, décontenancé par l'attitude provocatrice de l'étranger qui le suivait depuis maintenant deux jours.

En effet, deux jours auparavant, la Machine avait donné le numéro d'Helena Fitzgerald, une riche héritière de quarante ans dont la famille avait fait fortune en élevant des chevaux de course. Depuis une quinzaine d'années, la jeune femme dirigeait d'une main de maître le haras familial et possédait des cracks qui concouraient dans les plus grandes courses hippiques internationales.

Reese et Finch avaient donc entamé la surveillance en suivant à distance la jeune femme pour essayer de comprendre d'où pouvait bien venir la menace. Mais l'ex-opérateur avait rapidement remarqué que la police de New-York, aidée d'un mystérieux couple, interrogeait déjà l'entourage de leur numéro. Perplexe en réalisant qu'ils étaient potentiellement en train d'enquêter sur une même affaire, John s'était mis, en plus de suivre leur numéro, à surveiller les nouveaux venus.

Il s'agissait d'un homme, plutôt grand, mal rasé, à l'allure dégingandée, aidé d'une jeune femme de type asiatique, plutôt jolie. Mais alors qu'il suivait le duo, Reese avait surpris l'homme qu'il espionnait, jeter des regards dans sa direction, comme s'il se savait épié. L'agent en avait acquis la certitude lorsque, alors qu'il le prenait en photo, l'inconnu lui avait adressé un clin d'œil. Son sang s'était alors figé dans ses veines car c'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait repérer lors d'une de ses missions. De prédateur, John s'était retrouvé traqué et cette situation inédite ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Mais Reese n'était pas du genre à rester passif face à l'adversité. Il avait décidé, en accord avec Finch, de prendre les devants et avait discrètement glissé dans le sac à main de la jeune femme un petit mot leur fixant rendez-vous dans ce hangar un peu à l'écart de la ville afin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Voilà donc pourquoi ces deux équipes se retrouvaient maintenant face à face. Au bout d'un long silence durant lequel l'homme à l'allure négligée devait analyser la situation, il consentit à répondre :

-Je suis Sherlock Holmes et je vous présente Miss Joan Watson, nous sommes consultants pour la police de New-York et nous enquêtons sur le meurtre de Thomas More, un des jockeys du haras Fitzgerald.

Finch leva un sourcil face au débit de parole impressionnant de son interlocuteur. C'était comme si l'homme ne pouvait s'arrêter avant d'avoir terminé sa démonstration.

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Watson d'un ton sec, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

-Mon nom est Harold Finch et voici mon partenaire John Reese, nous surveillons Helena Fitzgerald.

-Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt Holmes en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

-Nous pensons qu'elle est impliquée dans un meurtre, mais nous ne savons pas encore si elle en sera la victime ou l'instigatrice. Je pense que nous enquêtons sur la même affaire et qu'il nous faille nous associer pour la mener à bien…Mais je crains que nos méthodes…diffèrent un peu, expliqua Finch de sa voix calme et posée en soutenant le regard de l'autre homme.

-Nous résolvons les mystères et combattons le crime, expliqua Holmes.

-Nous résolvons les mystères et stoppons les crimes avant qu'ils ne commencent, répliqua Finch en insistant sur le mot _avant_.

-Nous utilisons la logique déductive, rétorqua le consultant, visiblement très fier de mettre en avant ce qui devait être sa principale qualité.

-Nous utilisons la technologie de pointe, répondit l'informaticien avec un sourire en coin.

A court d'arguments, Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne qui gardait le silence, à la fois amusée et atterrée par ce combat de coqs.

-J'ai une partenaire magnifique et séduisante, affirma le détective, certain d'avoir trouvé l'argument ultime capable de clouer le bec à l'homme élégant en costume trois pièces cher qui avait tendance à le prendre de haut.

La principale intéressée ne put retenir un sourire et rougit du compliment. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait que l'homme qu'elle devait parrainer, avait la fâcheuse habitude de dire à haute voix toutes les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, qu'elles soient plaisantes ou non… Elle en conclut donc que Holmes la trouvait effectivement _magnifique et séduisante,_ ce qui était très inattendu de sa part.

Finch parut décontenancé par la tournure de la conversation. Il hésita un instant, prit une profonde inspiration puis annonça d'une voix plus faible, presque hésitante en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Reese:

\- Moi aussi.

L'informaticien regretta instantanément les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à son voisin et sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. John le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, avec dans le regard un mélange de surprise et de dégoût. Finch était d'autant plus déstabilisé que son agent mettait toujours un point d'honneur à masquer ses sentiments. Seulement là, il les portait en bandoulière.

A cet instant précis, il ressentit la plus grande honte de sa vie. Il était d'autant plus mal à l'aise que ses mots reflétaient réellement le fond de sa pensée. Car oui, il trouvait son partenaire terriblement séduisant. Mais derrière cette enveloppe extérieure magnifique se cachait une des plus belles âmes qui lui ait été donnée de côtoyer. C'était d'ailleurs pour tout cela qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux de lui. Mais évidemment, ses sentiments devaient rester secrets, sous peine de mettre en péril leur collaboration. Il se mordit la lèvre, confus d'avoir laissé parler ses sentiments et détourna le regard, pour chasser hors de son esprit l'image de son partenaire horrifié.

Un silence pesant s'installa, chacun digérant les informations de l'autre camp, et le commentaire de Watson ne fit pas retomber la tension. Son « Gênant », murmuré faiblement comme si elle parlait à elle-même, était suffisamment fort pour être entendu de tous. Il eut pour effet de tendre un peu plus Finch.

Tandis que les partenaires de la Machine étaient gênés par ces derniers commentaires, Holmes arborait, lui, un sourire triomphant.

-Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, que proposez-vous ?

Ces paroles directes et légèrement ironiques firent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Finch. Il se ressaisit instantanément et annonça avec professionnalisme en essayant d'ignorer le regard pesant de John dans son dos :

-Je vous propose de faire équipe: pour trouver le meurtrier de Thomas More et pour protéger Miss Fitzgerald d'un danger potentiel.

Holmes fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants mais la lueur d'intérêt qui illuminait ses prunelles grises montrait qu'il avait pris sa décision depuis déjà bien longtemps.

-Très bien ! Comme votre cible me connait, puisque je l'ai déjà interrogée avec la police, et comme vous êtes doué en informatique, je vous propose de suivre l'affaire de loin tandis que nos partenaires l'approcheront, expliqua-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'enquêteur fit un pas vers Finch mais John s'interposa en se postant entre son patron et cet inconnu en qui il n'avait absolument pas confiance.

-Pas si vite, je ne pense pas que…

Mais l'agent n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Finch posa une main sur son bras et passa à côté de lui en affirmant d'une voix décidée :

-C'est une bonne idée, je vous suis.

John serra les poings, estomaqué d'être mis à l'écart et rabroué par son patron devant ces inconnus. Alors que Finch le dépassait en boitant, l'agent le saisit à son tour par le bras pour le retenir. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche frôle son oreille afin de n'être entendu que de lui seul :

-A quoi jouez-vous ?

Il s'éloigna légèrement pour observer la réaction de son partenaire, mais le visage de Finch resta impassible, presque hostile, alors qu'il lui répondait :

-Je poursuis la mission, Mr Reese, voilà tout.

-Vous ne connaissez même pas cet homme. Il est peut être dangereux, peut-être en veut-il à votre Machine ou à vous !

Finch se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de son agent et rétorqua avant de lui tourner le dos :

-Ca ne sera pas la première fois que je fais confiance à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

Reese eut un mouvement de recul en prenant la remarque pour lui. Il est vrai que lorsqu'Harold lui avait donné cet emploi, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Mais il avait quand même décidé de lui faire confiance. Il regarda son partenaire s'éloigner sous le regard narquois de Holmes qui savourait sa victoire. Comme pour le narguer, l'enquêteur plaça sa main dans le bas du dos du reclus pour le guider à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

-Alors que proposez-vous ? demanda Joan Watson en s'approchant de l'ex-opérateur.

John soupira longuement avant de répondre:

-Suivons le plan et prenons contact avec Helena Fitzgerald.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Assis dans les tribunes de l'hippodrome Yonkers situé au Nord de Manhattan, Finch avait une vue imprenable sur les plus gros parieurs, les personnalités et les propriétaires des chevaux en compétition. Son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, il essayait de hacker le système de sécurité de la bank of America afin d'accéder aux comptes d'Helena Fitzgerald.

-Votre thé vert Sencha, annonça Holmes en s'installant à côté de l'informaticien.

Finch haussa un sourcil de surprise avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'entrepôt:

-Comment faites-vous cela ?

Sherlock se tourna vers son voisin et expliqua avec une fierté non-dissimulée :

-Lorsque je vous ai guidé vers ma voiture tout à l'heure, j'ai reconnu le parfum du thé vert sur vous, j'en ai déduis qu'il s'agissait de votre boisson préférée.

-Et pour mes compétences en informatique ? précisa le reclus, en fuyant le regard acéré de l'enquêteur qui le fixait avec intensité comme s'il le disséquait.

-Vous portez des lunettes assez épaisses. Vous êtes myope, une pathologie souvent liée à un travail prolongé sur les écrans ou sur les livres. Je pense d'ailleurs que vous aimez les deux, si je me fie à votre vocabulaire étendu. En regardant vos mains, j'ai remarqué que vos doigts étaient soignés, sans une égratignure, mais que vos ongles étaient assez courts. Vous n'avez donc pas un travail manuel mais plutôt de bureau et vous devez être à l'aise pour taper sur les touches d'un clavier. C'est élémentaire !

Alors que le reclus écoutait cette explication d'une logique implacable, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cet étrange individu aussi excentrique que supérieurement intelligent. Il était doté d'un sens de l'observation incroyable et d'un brillant esprit de déduction. Il allait devoir être extrêmement vigilant s'il voulait protéger ses secrets...

-Impressionnant, répondit laconiquement Finch en observant John et Joan s'assoir à une table du restaurant sélect situé juste en-dessous d'eux.

-On dirait que Monsieur et Madame Warren sont en position, commenta l'enquêteur en savourant son café.

Finch ne fit aucun commentaire, totalement absorbé par les fenêtres qui s'affichaient sur son écran. Après quelques manipulations, il accéda aux comptes de leur numéro et constata que l'entreprise familiale d'élevage de chevaux de course n'était pas si rentable que cela.

-J'aurai pensé qu'élever des cracks rapportait plus, commenta l'informaticien pour lui-même.

Holmes jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et expliqua avec cynisme :

-D'après la commission de gestion des courses hippiques, le Haras Fitzgerald est dans la norme des grands élevages du pays. Il s'agit sans doute d'un de ces métiers que l'on pratique plus par passion que par appât du gain.

-Peut-être…, répondit simplement Finch en poursuivant ses recherches.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur son partenaire. Ce dernier jouait son rôle d'époux amoureux à la perfection. Après avoir tiré la chaise pour permettre à Miss Watson de s'assoir, il s'était installé en face d'elle et avait commandé des rafraichissements auprès d'un serveur. Finch ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Soudain, il eut conscience que son voisin ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il se raidit et se concentra sur son écran qui venait de dévoiler les comptes de leur numéro. Il souffla sur son thé puis but quelques gorgées en analysant l'état des finances de l'héritière.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, Holmes demanda d'un ton faussement innocent :

-Alors, vous et John…?

De surprise, Finch avala de travers sa boisson chaude et toussa bruyamment. Après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme, il rétorqua froidement.

-Notre relation est strictement professionnelle, expliqua-t-il d'une voix enrouée en ignorant le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de l'autre homme.

-Vraiment ? demanda Holmes, visiblement aussi amusé par l'incident que par la réponse de l'informaticien.

Finch s'irrita d'être aussi transparent et répliqua d'un ton sec en espérant ainsi clore le sujet :

-Tout à fait.

Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de l'enquêteur. Comme un requin attiré par le sang, Holmes ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa proie.

-Je suis convaincu du contraire. Peut-être ne l'avez-vous pas encore réalisé. Ou, peut-être en avez-vous conscience, mais vous préférez rejeter vos sentiments, convaincu qu'ils ne sont pas partagés.

Finch se figea en entendant l'analyse froide et impersonnelle mais pourtant tellement proche de la vérité.

-Analyse très intéressante mais malgré tout complètement fausse. J'apprécie les compétences et les qualités de Mr Reese, voilà tout.

-Rien de plus ?

-Rien de plus.

Le consultant de la police réfléchit quelques secondes avant de conclure en soupirant :

-Quel dommage…

Ce commentaire piqua la curiosité de Finch qui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Comment ça ?

En voyant un nouveau sourire apparaître sur le visage de son voisin, Harold comprit qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège. Le fait même qu'il pose cette question prouvait qu'il ressentait plus qu'une simple amitié envers son partenaire. Il maudit sa naïveté mais ne put s'empêcher d'attendre la réponse, le cœur battant.

-Je suis persuadé que votre partenaire ressent bien plus que de l'amitié pour vous. J'ai vu sa façon de vous regarder. J'ai lu dans ses yeux son désir de vous toucher, sa volonté de vous protéger. Ce sont des signes qui ne trompent pas.

-C'est une attitude normale et purement professionnelle.

Holmes sourit avant de se pencher vers son voisin comme s'il souhaitait lui confier un secret :

-Je peux vous le prouver.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Finch en se reculant légèrement, troublé par la soudaine proximité avec cet inconnu.

-Souhaitez-vous que je vous prouve que votre partenaire est amoureux de vous? Continua l'enquêteur d'une voix toujours aussi basse en se rapprochant.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à accepter un accord sans en connaitre les conditions au préalable, rétorqua sèchement l'informaticien, mal à l'aise.

-Et si je vous assurai qu'en retour, vous serez fixé sur les sentiments de votre agent à votre égard ? affirma Holmes, les yeux pétillants de joie, s'amusant visiblement beaucoup de la situation.

Finch réfléchit longuement à la proposition. Elle était extrêmement séduisante mais aussi terriblement dangereuse. S'il acceptait ce marché, il avouerait tacitement son amour pour John, ce qui pourrait se révéler être une faiblesse. S'il refusait, il le regretterait sans doute toute sa vie.

Holmes, qui avait repris sa place, continua à parler, comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix :

-Vous savez, vous me fascinez Harold. Vous êtes un peu comme moi, mystérieux, secret, doté d'une intelligence supérieure, cultivé et légèrement excentrique. Je meurs d'envie de vous connaitre un peu plus…

Finch devait bien avouer que la réciproque était vraie. Cet Holmes était doué d'un esprit de déduction tout à fait exceptionnel et d'un sens de l'observation hors norme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en lui, une fragilité, une cassure, lui rappelait un peu John. Cet homme avait dû souffrir dans le passé, ce qui donnait à sa proposition une note d'honnêteté. Finch soupçonnait également que son interlocuteur de ne pouvait pas mentir. Il était un peu comme un enfant, d'une honnêteté brutale, disant tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit sans aucun filtre. Le reclus en déduisit qu'il voulait peut-être réellement l'aider.

Et avant même de s'en rendre compte, Harold s'entendit répondre d'une voix timide :

-D'accord.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de l'autre homme avant de s'approcher encore un peu plus de Finch.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, laissez-moi faire et ne dites rien, murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, les lèvres de Sherlock s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Harold hoqueta de surprise ce qui permis à Holmes d'approfondir son baiser en glissant sa langue dans la bouche du reclus.

 _Laissez-moi faire et ne dites rien._

Malgré cette mise en garde, Harold ne put retenir un gémissement de mécontentement et posa une main sur la poitrine de son voisin pour le repousser mais l'enquêteur lui saisit fermement le poignet pendant que son autre main se posait délicatement sur sa nuque afin de maintenir sa tête, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de l'informaticien. Le baiser s'éternisa au grand désespoir de Finch qui ne savait pas comment réagir et qui subissait cet assaut en fulminant intérieurement.

A bout de souffle, Holmes recula et plongea son regard gris dans les yeux écarquillés d'effroi du reclus, qui ne comprenait absolument pas à quel jeu jouait son compagnon.

-C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais, murmura l'enquêteur en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres rougies.

Le sang de Finch ne fit qu'un tour. Il se rejeta en arrière comme s'il avait été brûlé et s'exclama, outré:

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!

L'homme esquissa un sourire tout en laissant sa main dériver tendrement sur la joue de Finch. Mais pour une fois, il resta silencieux et se rassit au fond de son siège pour reporter son attention sur la foule des parieurs en contrebas.

Totalement déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se passer, Harold préféra suivre l'exemple de son voisin. Il chercha pendant quelques instants son agent et se figea. John avait les yeux braqués sur eux. Et au vu du regard qu'il lui lançait, Finch était certain qu'il les observait depuis un certain temps déjà. Une vague de honte le submergea tandis qu'il sentit ses joues virer au rouge. Il baissa les yeux et se replongea dans la lecture des informations qui défilaient sur son écran. Mais malgré tous ses efforts de concentration, son esprit était focalisé sur Reese. Il ne pouvait oublier le regard acéré de son partenaire. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Finch avait très bien vu la colère durcir ses traits d'ordinaire calmes et ses yeux briller d'une rage contenue.

-Si j'ai raison, John ne tardera pas à avoir une conversation avec vous, murmura tout bas Holmes en adressant un clin d'œil provocateur à Reese.

Indifférent à la tempête intérieure qui agitait son voisin, Holmes sortit son portable de sa veste et contacta sa partenaire.

-Watson, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement ironique.

-La même chose que vous, je savoure l'instant, répondit sa partenaire sur le même ton.

-Soit, mais n'oubliez pas le but de notre présence ici.

-Je ne risque pas puisque vous ne manquez pas de me le rappeler.

Exaspérée, la jeune femme raccrocha sans même attendre la réponse. Elle rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon puis reporta son attention sur _son mari_. Les yeux rivés sur son patron, Reese semblait extrêmement contrarié. Ses traits s'étaient durcis, ses yeux brillaient de colère et ses doigts serraient beaucoup trop fort sa fragile tasse de café. Au moment où Holmes avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Finch, Watson avait vu le beau visage de John se décomposer. Pendant un moment, elle crut même que l'homme allait bondir hors de son siège pour aller rejoindre son patron dans les tribunes. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle aussi avait été choquée par l'attitude de Sherlock, mais bon, elle n'était plus à une excentricité près de la part de son partenaire… En revanche, John paraissait très ébranlé par l'incident.

Joan prit une fraise dans la coupe qu'elle avait commandée, la trempa dans la chantilly avant de la porter à sa bouche en fixant son voisin qui semblait avoir complètement oublié sa présence. Drôle d'attitude pour quelqu'un qui était censé être un professionnel dans la filature et l'infiltration. Il semblait être ailleurs, perturbé au point d'en oublier sa mission.

En fine psychologue, elle décida de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle prit un nouveau fruit, le trempa dans la chantilly et le plaça sous le nez de Reese.

-Vous voulez goûter ?

John redescendit brutalement sur terre. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de dévisager avec incrédulité la jeune femme en face de lui. Il loucha sur le dessert, les sourcils froncés, ne sachant que faire.

-Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, non ? Encouragea Joan en souriant.

L'homme se ressaisit. Il se recomposa un visage parfaitement impassible et répondit simplement avec un haussement d'épaules:

-Pourquoi pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la jeune femme y glissa la fraise. Joan esquissa un sourire avant de d'essuyer la crème fouettée qui s'était égarée sur la lèvre inférieure de son _mari_. Aux yeux de n'importe qui, ils apparaissaient comme un couple amoureux et cette attitude n'échappa pas aux deux spectateurs au-dessus d'eux, et notamment Finch, qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

-Bien. Avez-vous repéré notre cible ? demanda Watson en balayant l'assemblée du regard.

-Oui, la voilà, à onze heures, répondit Reese en désignant du menton l'élégante femme brune en tailleur chic qui déambulait parmi la foule d'amateurs de courses hippiques.

Pour avoir vu sa photographie dans l'un des dossiers consultés par Holmes, la jeune femme la repéra facilement. Elle échangeait des amabilités avec des connaissances tout en sirotant une coupe de Champagne.

-Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de commencer notre approche, annonça John en se levant.

-D'accord, répondit sa compagne en l'imitant.

Elle s'avança mais John la retint en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

-Laissez-moi parler en premier et jouez le jeu, prévint-il soudainement très sérieux.

Elle acquiesça et laissa Reese passer devant. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, un serveur leur proposa des coupes de Champagne. L'agent accepta et fit signe à _son épouse_ d'en prendre également une. Puis, ils marchèrent lentement vers Helena Fitzgerald. Cette dernière venait tout juste de poser son verre vide sur un plateau et prenait la direction des écuries.

-Miss Fitzgerald ?

-Oui ? répondit l'intéressée en se retournant pour dévisager l'homme séduisant qui venait de l'interpeller.

-Pardonnez ma curiosité, je suis John Warren et je vous présente ma femme Joan. Nous sommes extrêmement impressionnés par votre élevage. Certains de vos chevaux ont des résultats extraordinaires et vos poulains sont très prometteurs.

-Oh, Je vous remercie, répondit Helena en rougissant du compliment.

-Nous sommes, ma femme et moi, passionnés de courses et nous aimerions acquérir un de vos yearlings.

-Vraiment? J'en serai très honorée.

John fit semblant d'hésiter avant de demander :

-Pourrions-nous visiter les écuries pour voir d'un peu plus près vos chevaux?

-Mais bien sûr, suivez-moi, je vais vous faire passer la sécurité, s'empressa de répondre l'héritière, visiblement enchantée à l'idée de conclure une vente.

-Nous vous remercions infiniment, répondit John tout sourire.

Le trio traversa avec peine la foule qui se pressait pour assister à la prochaine course. Après avoir montré son pass à l'un des nombreux agents de sécurité, Helena introduisit John et Joan dans les écuries du prestigieux Yonkers. Certains chevaux montés par des jockeys s'apprêtaient à prendre le départ de la prochaine épreuve alors que d'autres venaient de finir. En sueur, les purs-sangs étaient descellés pour prendre une douche afin de détendre leurs muscles douloureusement contractés après l'effort violent qu'ils venaient de fournir. Des médecins effectuant des contrôles anti-dopage rappelaient aux deux partenaires en mission que les courses de chevaux étaient considérées comme un sport de haut niveau.

-Eh bien, je n'ai jamais vu d'écuries aussi propres, on pourrait presque manger par terre, chuchota Watson en regardant les boxes vides, propres comme des sous neufs.

-C'est la moindre des choses pour des chevaux qui valent des millions de dollars, lui répondit John, impressionné par l'armée de personnes qui s'affairaient auprès des équidés.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'espace réservé aux Fitzgerald. Certains boxes étaient vides mais l'un était occupé par un magnifique pur sang arabe qui piaffait d'impatience alors que deux personnes le préparaient. L'un sanglait la selle tandis que l'autre vérifiait les boucles de la bride.

-Je vous présente Stranger in the Night. Il vient de gagner le grand prix d'Amérique et doit courir dans trente minutes.

-Il est magnifique, commenta Reese en faisant mine d'être un connaisseur, sa main flattant l'encolure de l'animal qui renâcla de satisfaction.

-N'est-ce pas son jockey qui est décédé il y a peu ? demanda innocemment Watson.

Helena Fitzgerald se raidit imperceptiblement. C'est avec un sourire un peu crispé qu'elle répondit :

-Oui…un malheureux accident.

-Un accident ? demanda Reese, très étonné par cette explication qui ne collait absolument pas avec les informations qu'ils avaient recueillies…Une balle dans la tête pouvait difficilement être considérée comme un _accident_.

-Quel dommage… Ils formaient un duo tellement fusionnel, c'est si rare de nos jours…, soupira Reese en enlaçant sa femme dans un geste affectueux montrant ainsi à leur interlocutrice à quel point ils formaient un couple uni.

-C'est certain… Mais son successeur est tout aussi brillant. D'ailleurs le voilà, répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué en regardant derrière eux.

Reese et Watson se retournèrent pour observer le jeune homme, petit et menu, qui s'avançait vers eux. Mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air de partager la bonne humeur de sa patronne. Il était raide et son visage était fermé alors qu'il marchait droit vers eux d'un pas décidé.

-Lewis Malfroy, je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Warren, ils souhaiteraient acheter l'un de nos chevaux.

Mais le jeune homme ne fit aucun cas des visiteurs et se posta devant sa patronne.

-Nous devons parler, dit-il d'un ton agressif.

Le sourire d'Helena disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et son attitude changea du tout au tout.

-Bien. Suivez-moi, répondit-elle sèchement.

Mais avant de partir, elle se tourna vers le couple Warren, visiblement gênée.

-Excusez-moi, je ne serai pas longue, s'excusa-t-elle avant de s'éloigner rapidement, suivie par son jockey.

Une fois seuls, Reese et Watson en profitèrent pour échanger leurs impressions.

-Tiens, tiens, y-aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre la richissime éleveuse et son nouveau jockey ? demanda avec ironie Watson en se tournant vers son partenaire.

John haussa les épaules puis se décida, un peu à contrecœur, à contacter Finch.

-Finch ?

-Oui, Mr Reese ? répondit aussitôt le reclus, soulagé d'entendre son agent après l'incident de tout à l'heure.

-Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander, avec un soupçon d'agressivité, John.

Finch se raidit face au sous-entendu et répondit sèchement :

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé sur Lewis Malfroy ? Enchaîna l'agent, ignorant superbement le ton sec de son interlocuteur.

-Je n'ai rien repéré d'important. Il vient de Tucson, en Arizona. Sa famille élève des chevaux. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il pratique l'équitation, sport pour lequel il s'est révélé être très doué. Après sa formation de jockey, il mène une carrière professionnelle exemplaire. Il a remporté pas mal de trophées nationaux mais rien encore au niveau international mais ce n'est guère étonnant vu son jeune âge : vingt ans. Le fait d'être le nouveau jockey star de la famille Fitzgerald est une promotion exceptionnelle pour lui.

-Il aurait pu avoir intérêt à faire disparaître son prédécesseur pour prendre sa place…

-Effectivement, sauf qu'il concourait le jour du meurtre. Et au regard de ses finances, il n'a eu aucune grosse dépense ses derniers temps.

-Il n'a donc pas pu le tuer et n'a pas payé quelqu'un pour le faire.

-Exactement, confirma Finch en poursuivant ses recherches sur son ordinateur, totalement indifférent à l'agitation dans les tribunes à l'approche d'une nouvelle course.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il reproche à sa patronne, s'interrogea Reese, en jetant un coup d'œil dans les différents boxes vides avant de déambuler le plus naturellement du monde dans les allées des écuries.

-Si je pouvais avoir accès au téléphone portable de Miss Fitzgerald, peut-être aurions-nous un début de piste, hasarda l'informaticien.

Soudain, la voix de Watson résonna:

-John, venez par ici !

L'agent s'avança dans un long couloir qui donnait sur les bureaux des différentes équipes en compétition aujourd'hui. Il repéra rapidement les sigles des Fitzgerald et entra dans la pièce. De taille modeste, elle était simplement meublée d'un bureau sur lequel trônait un ordinateur éteint et d'une armoire à dossiers. Des sacs de voyage étaient posés sur le sol. Certains appartenaient à des vétérinaires, d'autres, à des entraîneurs. Watson se tenait immobile, au milieu de ce capharnaüm, les mains posées sur les hanches dans une posture victorieuse.

-C'est ça que vous cherchez ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant du menton un portable qui était négligemment posé sur le bureau.

-Parfait, dit simplement l'agent en le saisissant.

Tandis que la jeune femme commençait à ouvrir les différents bagages pour en inspecter le contenu, John sortit son téléphone pour le jumeler à celui d'Helena Fitzgerald. Mais ils furent interrompus par une voix grave, inconnue et passablement hostile :

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Il s'agit d'un endroit privé !

Le duo se retourna d'un même mouvement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec trois agents de sécurité qui se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. John repéra d'emblée les armes dissimulées sous leurs costumes et les couteaux cachés à leurs chevilles. D'instinct, il sut qu'il valait mieux les suivre docilement et leva les mains en signe de reddition. Il lança un regard appuyé à sa partenaire pour lui faire comprendre de suivre son exemple. Alors que Watson s'exécutait, il adressa aux agents un sourire innocent en expliquant :

-Messieurs, je peux tout vous expliquer.

-Je n'en doute pas mais vous vous expliquerez au poste avec la police, répondit l'homme en s'avançant vers Reese pour le saisir fermement par le bras.

Etroitement encadrés par les trois gorilles, Reese et Watson furent conduits manu militari vers les locaux de la direction. Discrètement, l'ex-opérateur contacta son patron pour l'avertir du désagrément :

-Finch, je crains que nous n'ayons un léger contretemps, murmura-t-il.

A ces mots, l'informaticien pinça les lèvres avant de se connecter au réseau de caméras de surveillance de l'hippodrome. Il repéra rapidement son agent et Miss Watson et comprit qu'ils venaient d'être arrêtés. Il jeta un coup d'œil contrarié à son voisin.

Holmes fixait l'écran l'air absent comme s'il était indifférent à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Sourcils froncés, il semblait réfléchir. Puis, tout d'un coup, il se pencha vers Finch qui eut un geste spontané de recul.

-Pourriez-vous me remontrer les comptes personnels d'Helena Fitzgerald ?

Etonné par ce brusque revirement, Finch accéda à sa demande et afficha à nouveau la page des relevés de compte de l'héritière.

-Intéressant…

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Finch, toujours aussi perdu.

Sherlock pointa une ligne de compte qui montrait une importante rentrée d'argent.

-Savez-vous à quoi correspond cette somme ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme, jubilant comme un enfant qui s'apprêtait à faire une blague.

-A une victoire, je suppose, répondit l'informaticien en lisant l'origine du versement.

-Eh bien non, Stranger in the night n'a fini que quatrième ce jour là. Helena Fitzgerald a donc parié contre son propre cheval !

-Cela suppose que son jockey était informé de cette tricherie, continua l'informaticien, devinant où Holmes voulait en venir.

-Tout à fait. Mais imaginons qu'il ne souhaite plus participer à cette mascarade. D'après vous, comment réagirait Miss Fitzgerald ?

-Elle pourrait très bien vouloir s'en débarrasser…

-Bingo ! Je préviens le capitaine Gregson, s'exclama Holmes en sortant son téléphone de sa poche tout en se levant de son siège.

Finch le regarda s'éloigner en silence, à la fois stupéfait par l'attitude non-conventionnelle de son compagnon mais aussi ébloui par son analyse brillante. Mais il réalisa subitement qu'ils oubliaient quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un et l'interpella :

-Mr Holmes, que comptez-vous faire pour Miss Watson et Mr Reese ?

Sans se retourner, le détective adressa à Harold un vague signe de la main, lui signifiant qu'il avait entendu sa requête. Finch croisa néanmoins les doigts pour qu'il pense à les faire libérer.

-Capitaine Gregson ? Holmes à l'appareil, Helena Fitzgerald est coupable du meurtre de Thomas More…Oh, j'oubliais, vous seriez également très aimable de libérer Miss Watson ainsi que _son mari_ qui sont retenus en ce moment même au poste de sécurité de l'hippodrome Yonkers, expliqua le détective avant de raccrocher, sans prendre la peine d'écouter la réponse de son interlocuteur.

Finch poussa un soupir de soulagement puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son écran d'ordinateur avant de l'éteindre. Mais un mouvement provenant d'une des caméras de surveillance attira son attention. Dans un des boxes vides, Helena Fitzgerald pointait une arme sur Lewis Malfroy. Le sang de Finch ne fit qu'un tour. Par réflexe, il essaya de contacter Reese mais interrompit son geste en se rappelant qu'il était incarcéré et donc dans l'incapacité d'agir. Il jeta alors un regard derrière lui et constata qu' Holmes avait disparu. Il réalisa avec effroi qu'il était le seul à pouvoir empêcher un nouveau meurtre.

Il ferma rapidement son ordinateur qu'il rangea dans sa sacoche puis se leva. Il descendit aussi rapidement que possible les tribunes et profita de l'effervescence de la course pour se glisser subrepticement dans les écuries. Il remonta l'allée en jetant un coup d'œil dans chaque box. Au bout de cinq interminables minutes de recherche, il s'arrêta devant celui occupé par Helena et Lewis. La jeune femme menaçait toujours son jockey.

-Miss Fitzgerald, baissez votre arme, ordonna le reclus, très étonné par son sang froid.

L'intéressée se retourna brusquement et braqua son arme sur Finch qui leva aussitôt les mains pour lui montrer qu'il ne constituait pas un danger.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Aboya l'héritière, furieuse.

-Disons que je suis une tierce partie concernée. La police sait que vous avez tué Thomas More. Elle sera bientôt là. Vous devriez, pour le bien de tous, vous rendre sans faire d'histoire.

-Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Elle s'approcha lentement de l'informaticien puis, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle leva son arme et lui assena un violent coup de crosse sur la tête. Finch perdit connaissance instantanément et s'effondra au sol.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bien plus tard, Finch reprit connaissance avec un léger mal de tête. Désorienté, il tenta de toucher le sommet de son crâne mais s'aperçut qu'il lui était impossible de bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il était attaché à une chaise par des menottes au milieu d'un box. Si le sol était recouvert de paille propre, l'endroit était vide, hormis un sac sans doute laissé par un soigneur. Il força sur ses liens mais ses poignets étaient fermement liés aux accoudoirs. Il essaya d'appeler à l'aide mais son cri fut étouffé par le bâillon qu'il avait devant la bouche. Il soupira longuement en espérant que quelqu'un viendrait rapidement le délivrer, mais il en doutait… Personne ne savait où il se trouvait…

Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le dossier, se maudissant d'avoir été aussi imprudent. Mais, alors qu'il se préparait psychologiquement à rester un bon bout de temps attaché à cette chaise, il entendit la porte du box se déverrouiller. Il retint sa respiration, craignant de voir Helena Fitzgerald entrer pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Les yeux braqués sur la porte, Finch sentit la peur s'insinuer dans ses veines, la sueur couler lentement entre ses omoplates et son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, certain de voir sa dernière heure arrivée.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement en voyant apparaitre John dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais l'informaticien fronça les sourcils en détaillant l'allure débraillée de son agent. Il n'avait plus sa veste de costume et le col de sa chemise était déchiré, dévoilant sa poitrine en sueur. Une légère entaille lui barrait la joue, un petit filet de sang coulait d'une blessure au front et ses cheveux étaient largement décoiffés. Selon toute vraisemblance, l'homme venait de se battre. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Finch remarqua qu'il tenait une cravache.

John s'adossa à la porte fermée et contempla son patron pendant de longues secondes. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Les bras croisés, il le détailla avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Il semblerait que, pour une fois, quelqu'un vous ait cloué le bec, dit-il avec humour.

Totalement impuissant, Finch se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

-Mais je dois bien avouer que votre sens de la répartie me manque…

Reese se détacha de la porte d'un coup de reins et s'approcha lentement de son patron… En tout cas bien trop lentement au goût du prisonnier. Il passa ses mains derrière la tête de Finch et dénoua le bâillon qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce.

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda le reclus après avoir humecté ses lèvres sèches.

L'agent sourit et prit un air contrit avant d'avouer :

-Avec vos enlèvements répétés, j'ai placé un traceur dans vos lunettes.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonné? Murmura l'informaticien d'un ton faussement blasé.

Puis il se réalisa qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une enquête et demanda :

-Et Miss Fitzgerald ?

\- Elle vient d'être arrêtée…Elle s'est bien défendue, expliqua Reese en levant la cravache qui appartenait sans doute à l'héritière, mais elle n'est pas prête de refaire du cheval…

-Bien, conclut laconiquement Finch en commençant à s'agiter sur sa chaise.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Reese se recula d'un pas sans lui ôter ses menottes. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer Harold au plus haut point.

-Je suis convaincu que cette situation vous amuse beaucoup mais je vous serai gré de me libérer au plus vite. Je n'aime pas particulièrement être attaché à une chaise, marmonna Finch en se tortillant de plus belle, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi détaillé.

-Ah bon ? Vous n'aimez pas le masochisme ? Demanda John en croisant les bras, ignorant superbement la requête de son partenaire.

-Pas plus que vous n'aimez le sadisme, répliqua Finch entre ses dents, de plus en plus impatient.

-En êtes-vous sûre ? Après tout, vous ne me connaissez peut-être pas si bien que cela… répondit l'agent, le visage soudainement grave.

Le cœur de Finch manqua un battement en reconnaissant ses propres mots. Il avait été bien naïf de croire que Reese n'allait pas lui demander des explications après son attitude de tout à l'heure. Il se renfrogna et se mura dans un silence hostile, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard assassin.

John haussa un sourcil face à l'attitude fermée de son patron et renchérit, très conscient de dépasser les limites:

-Ou…Peut-être êtes-vous déçu que je vous libère…Vous auriez peut-être préféré quelqu'un d'autre…murmura-t-il en laissant son regard dériver sur la bouche de Finch.

L'informaticien se raidit et ordonna d'une voix sèche :

-Cessez vos enfantillages et détachez-moi !

Toujours debout face à son patron, les yeux brillant d'une lueur inquiétante, John murmura d'une voix calme qui n'augurait rien de bon :

-Pas avant d'avoir éclairci quelques petites choses…

Finch avait la désagréable impression qu'un piège se refermait sur lui. Loin de le délivrer, Reese semblait jouir de la situation. Ses traits étaient durs et son regard froid tandis qu'il le détaillait des pieds à la tête. Sous ses airs calmes et sa voix envoutante, le reclus percevait une tension latente, une rage contenue. Il décida de soutenir son regard glacial sans ciller avant de lui répondre :

\- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je vous écoute.

L'agent sourit. Il reconnaissait bien là son patron : intelligent, brillant et volontiers insolent lorsqu'il se sentait acculé. Il l'aimait tellement comme ça : ses yeux brillants de colère, son menton fièrement relevé dans un geste de défi.

-Pourquoi avez-vous suivi aveuglement cet étranger potentiellement dangereux ? Demanda-t-il en jouant à tracer des cercles sur le sol poussiéreux du box avec sa cravache.

Finch avala avec difficulté sa salive avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante:

-Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, je l'ai fait pour le bien de l'enquête.

-Et l'embrasser faisait également partie de l'enquête ? Demanda avec brusquerie John qui semblait avoir du mal à garder son calme.

Harold sentit que son partenaire perdait son self-control et répliqua avec un brin de perfidie :

-Et quand bien même, en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

Mais Finch tressaillit violemment en sentant la cravache de Reese effleurer sa chaussure avant de remonter lentement le long de sa jambe.

-Vous savez bien que ma priorité sont les numéros. J'aurai été terriblement déçu si la mission avait échoué à cause de votre moment…d'égarement, répondit avec ironie Reese en plongeant son regard glacial dans le sien.

-Jamais je ne mettrai un numéro en difficulté. Mes actes sont toujours parfaitement réfléchis.

John haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment ? J'aimerai bien savoir quel était l'objectif _réfléchi_ de ce baiser ? Demanda-t-il, les dents serrées, ayant du mal à cacher sa rancœur derrière ses paroles.

Le cœur de l'informaticien rata un battement tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Reese n'avait rien perdu de ses compétences d'interrogateur de la CIA et l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. Acculé, il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, le génie était, pour une fois, à court de solutions.

Voyant que son patron, la tête ostensiblement baissée, gardait le silence, John chercha à le déstabiliser un peu plus. Il fit lentement remonter la cravache le long de sa jambe, effleurant sa hanche, son ventre, son torse et ne s'arrêtant qu'à sa gorge. Il s'en servit pour forcer Finch à relever le menton puis s'approcha.

-Alors Finch ? Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez eu le coup de foudre pour lui ? Permettez-moi d'en douter.

Finch garda toujours le silence tout en lançant un regard plein de défi à son partenaire. Mais il était loin de ressentir la belle assurance qu'il affichait fièrement. En réalité, il était littéralement paniqué à l'idée de dévoiler ses sentiments. Il se sentait nu et fragile sous son regard acéré, face à ses questions qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de la vérité.

Face au mutisme de son patron, Reese continua ses hypothèses :

-Vous a-t-il convaincu de l'embrasser ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

 _Pourquoi insiste-t-il tant ?_ Pensa Finch, au supplice. Puis soudain, les mots de Holmes lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _Si j'ai raison, John ne tardera pas à avoir une conversation avec vous…_

Harold ferma les yeux, en proie au doute. Se pourrait-il que Sherlock ait vu juste depuis le début ? Si John l'aimait, cela expliquerait qu'il soit si insistant…Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et murmura d'une toute petite voix:

-Pour vous rendre jaloux.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit un Reese figé de surprise. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de stupeur alors que sa bouche s'était ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait. La main, qui tenait toujours la cravache, s'était abaissée. Une fois le choc passé, il reprit ses esprits et recouvra enfin la parole.

-Mais… pourquoi ? répéta l'agent d'une voix plus douce, troublé par cet aveu.

Finch inspira longuement. _Voilà. C'est le moment de vérité_.

-Pour savoir si vous m'aimiez autant que je vous aime.

John parut totalement ébranlé par la révélation. Il tomba lentement à genoux en face de son patron qu'il fixa longuement, prenant progressivement conscience de la portée de ses paroles.

-Oh Harold, bien sûr que je vous aime…Je vous aime tant…

Puis, incapable de résister au désir impérieux de l'embrasser qu'il repoussait depuis déjà trop longtemps, John posa ses mains sur les joues de Finch et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La fougue avec laquelle Reese l'embrassait frisait la brutalité, mais Finch, entraîné dans un tourbillon de sensations délicieuses et sensuelles, ne percevait que la chaleur délicieuse de leurs bouches unies pour la première fois. Lorsque John approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon, l'informaticien sentit son corps s'embraser. Et ce fut avec une ferveur comparable à celle de John qu'il répondit à ses baisers.

Puis progressivement, l'étreinte se fit plus sensuelle et plus douce. Les doigts de Reese plongèrent dans les mèches brunes tandis qu'il se rapprochait lentement, pressant son corps nerveux contre celui toujours entravé de son patron. Avec impatience, John défit les premiers boutons de la chemise de son patron afin d'offrir un meilleur accès à ses lèvres. Une fois le champ dégagé, la bouche de Reese glissa dans le cou d'Harold pour ensuite descendre sur sa poitrine, mordillant tendrement la fragile peau exposée.

Les yeux fermés, la tête renversée en arrière dans la limite de ses blessures, Finch se laissa submerger par le plaisir mais ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration.

-John…S'il-vous-plait, détachez-moi…, Supplia l'informaticien, impatient de pouvoir, lui aussi, glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux poivre et sel et caresser ce sublime corps.

Mais au lieu d'accéder à sa demande, John se recula légèrement et esquissa un sourire diabolique avant de rétorquer d'une voix enrouée de désir:

-non.

Finch écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Qu…Quoi? Bredouilla-il, désarçonné par cette réponse inattendue.

Toujours à genoux, Reese se cala entre les jambes écartées de Finch et commença à déboutonner très lentement son gilet et sa chemise. Il en écarta doucement les pans puis caressa la peau pâle de son partenaire, traçant du bout des doigts des cercles sensuels.

-Vous vous êtes joué de moi Finch, laissez-moi vous rendre la pareille, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur son torse.

L'homme plus âgé frissonna de plaisir. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre faiblement :

-Vous êtes diabolique…

-Non, je suis un fervent défenseur de la justice…Et vous me devez réparation…, corrigea Reese entre deux baisers.

Finch émit un rire guttural alors que la bouche de son agent descendait toujours plus bas, laissant une traînée brûlante sur sa peau surchauffée. Il retint son souffle lorsqu'il sentit les mains de John sur le devant de son pantalon. Et, avant même qu'il ne réalise réellement ce qui lui arrivait, Reese avait ouvert son vêtement. Il tira doucement sur le pantalon et le fit lentement glisser le long des jambes du reclus, entraînant son caleçon par la même occasion.

-John…Que faites-vous ?

John fit mine de réfléchir avant de murmurer en saisissant la virilité fièrement dressée de son patron :

-Je cherche une juste punition…Vous comprenez mon souci d'équité…

Finch n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Reese se penchait déjà en avant pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Harold fut foudroyé par un éclair de plaisir et appuya sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise tout en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Il se cramponna aux accoudoirs pendant que les vagues de plaisirs se succédaient, de plus en plus intenses.

Mais, les lèvres et la langue de l'agent ne lui laissèrent aucun répit et, malgré tous ses efforts, le reclus ne put rester silencieux bien longtemps. Ses halètements et ses gémissements décuplèrent le désir de John qui s'employa, avec ardeur, à donner le plus de plaisir à son partenaire. Inconsciemment, Finch souleva les hanches pour accompagner les mouvements de va-et-vient de Reese, faisant monter en flèche le plaisir de chacun.

-John…S'il vous plait…Détachez-moi…

L'agent se redressa et adressa un sourire charmeur à son patron qui ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ses lèvres sensuelles. Profitant de ce moment d'accalmie, Finch réussit à expliquer :

\- Si vous continuez ainsi, vous risquerez de vous punir également…

-Vous avez raison…, approuva John d'une voix encore plus basse que d'habitude, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu.

L'agent se remit debout et Finch put constater avec joie et envie qu'il était tout aussi excité que lui.

-Libérez-moi…Laissez-moi vous toucher…Laissez-moi vous montrer à quel point que vous aime… murmura l'informaticien d'une voix tellement rauque qu'il la reconnaissait à peine.

Motivé par cette promesse, Reese balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua le sac de sport posé dans un coin. Il s'en approcha, l'ouvrit puis fouilla à l'intérieur à la recherche d'un objet pouvant l'aider à ouvrir les menottes.

-Ah, parfait ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant, un tube à la main.

Finch plissa les yeux et reconnut un tube de lubrifiant. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine tandis que son agent s'approchait lentement de lui, tel un félin sur sa proie.

-John…je n… , bredouilla l'informaticien, pour une fois à court de mots.

-Relax Finch, si le lubrifiant permet de faire rentrer de grandes choses dans des petits trous, il peut également faire l'inverse, dit-il avec humour, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

Voyant l'incompréhension se refléter sur le visage de son compagnon, John expliqua en s'agenouillant à nouveau devant lui :

-J'ai remarqué que vos menottes n'étaient pas très serrées. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'avec un peu d'aide, vous arriverez à faire glisser vos mains à travers les bracelets.

Reese ouvrit le tube puis badigeonna les mains d'Harold, qui put, avec un peu d'efforts, les faire lentement coulisser. Il se dégagea des menottes sans trop de difficulté puis frotta ses poignets endoloris sous le regard bienveillant de Reese.

Puis, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Harold décida de laisser libre cours à ses envies si longtemps réfrénées. Il attrapa John par le cou et l'embrassa avec fougue. Comme un affamé, il dévora la bouche de son agent, grisé de pouvoir enfin le serrer dans ses bras, de pouvoir glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux en pressant son corps contre le sien. Reese gémit sous l'assaut, à la fois surpris et ravi de cette démonstration de passion.

La violence de l'étreinte fit basculer les deux hommes qui se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol recouvert de paille. Le corps robuste de John amortit le choc et l'informaticien s'en rendit à peine compte, continuant à l'embrasser avec une ferveur presque désespérée. Bientôt, les baisers se firent de plus en plus passionnés, les caresses de plus en plus précises et audacieuses. Les mains de Finch errèrent sur les épaules et le torse de l'autre homme. Avide d'un contact plus charnel, il repoussa les pans déchirés de la chemise, pressé de pouvoir toucher cette peau tant désirée. A bout de souffle, il se recula pour dévisager le visage de Reese dont les prunelles obscurcies reflétaient tout le désir et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Finch esquissa un timide sourire avant de murmurer en rougissant:

-Reste-t-il du lubrifiant ?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Holmes, que faites-vous ici ? demanda Joan Watson en découvrant son partenaire, à genoux devant un box fermé, l'oreille collée à la porte.

Il posa son index devant sa bouche, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire avant de continuer à écouter. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence durant lesquelles la jeune femme le regardait avec perplexité, il daigna lui expliquer :

-Je vérifie l'une de mes hypothèses.

-Et alors ? Demanda Watson en s'approchant lentement sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de faire du bruit.

-J'ai encore une fois vu juste, évidemment ! Conclut triomphalement l'enquêteur en se relevant.

Puis il quitta les lieux sans autre forme d'explication. Très curieuse de connaître la cause d'une telle jubilation, Joan s'agenouilla à son tour et colla son oreille à la porte. Les gémissements et les cris qu'elle entendit ne laissèrent planer aucun doute sur ce qui était en train de se passer derrière cette porte. En écoutant plus attentivement, elle reconnut les deux voix masculines. Elle se redressa, à la fois choquée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir mais également profondément émue par les mots d'amour qu'elle avait réussi à entendre.

-Bande de pervers, murmura-t-elle amusée en tournant les talons, préférant laisser aux deux hommes une intimité bien méritée.

THE END.


End file.
